Misunderstanding
by XxKageTenshixX
Summary: Lavi, Lenalee, Miranda, Krory, and Timothy have noticed that Allen and Kanda have been sneaking off a lot lately.  They're gonna find out why.


**Title: Misunderstanding**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: Lavi, Lenalee, Miranda, Krory, and Timothy have noticed that Allen and Kanda have been sneaking off a lot lately. They're gonna find out why.**

**Warnings: Implied Yullen **

**Pairing: Yullen (duh)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own -man, sadly, all rights go to Katsura Hishino.**

* * *

Misunderstanding

Lenalee! Come over here!" Lavi shouted to the exorcist girl.

Lenalee gave a big smile and walked quickly over to her friends, who were all wearing mischievous looks on their faces. She sighed and asked the one question she would regret asking.

"What's going on?"

A huge grin spread its way across Lavi's face. "For the past week now, Kanda has been practically dragging our little Allen away during lunch." If possible, the grin widened. "We're gonna find out why."

Miranda fidgeted slightly while everyone else stifled a laugh. Lenalee stared at Lavi for a minute and nodded.

"Sure, why not?"

"Great!" Lavi jumped out of his seat. "Come on!"

And so Lavi left, followed by Miranda, Krory, Timothy, and Lenalee. They searched room after room of the Black Order, but they couldn't find any signs of Allen or Kanda. They continued to search for another 20 minutes before they gave up.

"Where could they be?" Timothy huffed.

"M-maybe they're o-outside?" Offered Miranda

"Krory-kins! Can't you sniff 'em out or something?" Lavi whined.

"I'm not a dog!"

"Lavi-kun…" Lenalee started but was interrupted by a loud "thump".

"Did you hear that?" Timothy asked. Another "thump" was heard. The exorcist looked at each other before Timothy leaned up against a door. "It's coming from in here!"

The exorcist pilled up in front of the door and listened. Another "thump" was heard, followed by a quiet curse.

"It's Yu-chan!"

"Shh! Quiet Lavi!"

Another "thud".

"Che. Baka Moyashi, stop trying so damn hard."

"It's 'Allen' BaKanda!" More strange noises.

"What are they doing in there?" Lavi asked quietly. Everyone simple shrugged and continued to listen. With no visual image and only sound, it was making them nervous and regretful for even daring to listen in on Allen's and Kanda's "time" together. And what happened next didn't help either.

"K-Kanda? W-What are you—?" A small gasp was heard quickly followed by a "thud".

More noises.

"N-No, please, Kanda…" Allen's voice was barely audible through the door.

"Che. Stop struggling."

"I can't…ahh!" A soft moan and another "thump".

"Ugh…we've been doing this all week, why—" Pant. "are you being such a—" A small moan from Allen. "baby about it?"

Another "thump" and a muffled scream. A moan and a "thump". A whimper, a "thud", then a scream. This continued for minutes. Lenalee's face was burning, Lavi's eyes were wide and his mouth in a small 'o', Krory looked paler than usual, and poor Miranda had passed out not too long ago. None of them had the guts to move away, wanting to hear but wanting to respect their friends privacy.

Only Timothy didn't understand what was going on. His eyes brows were pulled together.

"What's going on?"

Lenalee and Lavi turned their attentions towards him. They looked at each other for a minute. Lenalee opened her mouth, but nothing came out. So Lavi gave it a try.

"Um…well…you see, Timothy, they…uh…" Lavi fidgeted nervously. How exactly _do _you explain this to a child?

Timothy looked expectantly at the two. Lenalee coughed and tried to explain but was cut off by another "thump".

"OH GOD!" Allen screamed. "What the hell was that?"

"What? You asked for it?" A "thud".

"Nngh—ahh…AH!"

Tired of waiting for an answer, Timothy turned to the door and grabbed the handle and swung the door open. Krory, who was still immobilized, fell along with Lenalee and Lavi, who were trying to stop Timothy from opening the door, on top of each other.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

Everyone (but Timothy) faces were red with embarrassment, not because of Kanda's rude question, but because of the scene in front of them.

Allen was sprawled across the floor, on his back, and his legs were spread apart with Kanda kneeing in between them. It didn't help that both their faces were flushed and covered in sweat, they didn't have a shirt on, their hair were a mess, or that their pants were down to their feet.

"W-We were just leaving!" Lenalee squeaked, the first one to recover from the sight. She quickly got to her feet and left, pulling a protesting Timothy along with her. Krory and Lavi disappearing right behind her, dragging a still unconscious Miranda behind them.

One thing was for sure. They would _never _follow after those two ever again.

**WITH ALLEN AND KANDA**

"Wonder what that was about?"

"Tch. Whatever. This is the last time I meditate with you." Kanda snorted while moving himself from between Allen.

Allen sighed and stood, pulling up his pants back up. "Fine."

Unlike Kanda, Allen understood their friends' reactions perfectly. The noises he and Kanda were making would make anyone think they were doing…_that_. How they both ended up in that position in the first place was a mystery to him. He just wanted to try some mix yoga into Kanda's meditation routine. He would have to explain the misunderstanding later.

He picked up his shirt, after finding it discarded in the corner of the room, and started to put it on when a hand stopped him. He looked up to see Kanda's smirking down at him.

"Leave the shirt."

Allen looked at curiously, brows pulled together. Before Allen could protest, Kanda pulled him into a rough and deep kiss, much to his surprise. Allen pulled back panting for air, his face flushed once again, and looked at Kanda.

"Leave the shirt, _Allen_." Kanda said, emphasizing Allen's name, which sent a pleasant shiver up his spine. They kissed again, shirts tossed to the side.

This time there wouldn't be any misunderstanding from anyone who decided to ease drop.

_THE END_

* * *

**A/N: Oh, wow. It took me a while, but I finally posted a story! This version came out a whole lot better than the first two I wrote. I understand my grammar is not all that good, but none the least, I hope you enjoyed it! -smile- and since this is my first (ever) fanfiction, please leave a review. I would really love one****.**


End file.
